No Way Out
by Inita
Summary: Alternate turn in Sonic Free Riders. Rarely does Sonic get to be alone, but this time he uses it for an advantage... He only has a few five or seven minutes to really think things over before his race with Jet.


100 theme challenge  
59. No Way Out  
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog  
Character(s): Sonic, Tails, Jet (mentioned), Amy (mentioned), Knuckles (mentioned)  
Universe: Well, seeing how Jet's in here, most likely **Sonic Free Riders** with an alternate turn.  
~ Inita

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters.**

So rarely had he even gotten the chance to be alone and actually think about some of his personal and not-so personal issues. Would issues be the right word? So-so... Sonic the hedgehog, standing on a ledge that looks out at Future City, decides on pulling out the files - that were kept away for later analysis – on a specific topic. Two are a few of the main, really important causes. It reminds him, that no matter what, there's no way out of their constant persistence. No matter how much he's had Tails or Knuckles back him up (for example when Amy chided him for not "going easy on her team"), these two just would not give up. Of course he doesn't mind it. Much. Depends on which person he's referring too. One constantly challenges him to futile races for "fastest creature in the universe" while the other chases him around the world, swearing that one day they will get married.

Jet and Amy. Odd pair, yes. Couple? No.

The "Legendary Wind Master" talked him into another race to prove who was the fastest. However, it was on Extreme Gear, so Sonic's speed was limited. Many times he wanted to point out "it's not the board that proves you're the fastest. It's how fast you can run on your feet." But he bites down on his tongue each time this thought pops up in his head. Jet had (somehow) dragged him into yet another competition; thanks to that, the hedgehog's "alone-time" (which he rarely craved) was limited to... oh, five or seven minutes. The race was supposed to start around the outskirts of the city and the finish line at the other end. Technically, the two would race past the scenery, buildings, and a crowd of shocked people.

Before opening another thought, he chuckled at the silly thought of being scolded by security for "speeding". It was an Extreme Gear Zone, so they shouldn't have to pull either one (Jet or Sonic) over.

Next up was Miss Amy Rose. She had started chasing Sonic around ever since they first met. If he, Sonic, sped up in order to get away faster, Amy would whip out that hammer from nowhere and begin chasing him around the park, city, whatever. Though one thing bothered him; how come he never thought of using his fast speed in order to flee? Maybe... He shook his head back and forth, almost violently. No. There was no way. There was no _freaking _way... Right? Why would he like her? All she ever did was go around searching for him and when she did find him, she'd run in his direction. For Christ's sake, she followed him to the EX World Grand Prix!

Yep. No way out of Jet and Amy's grasp. No matter how hard he tried to run or make up and excuse, they just never gave up.

"Sonic!" The voice belonged to (unmistaken ably) Tails. His twin-tailed friend was running towards him with both his and Sonic's extreme gear.

"Hey! Hmm, did Jet change the rules of this race or is it off?" Sonic asked, referring to the equipment.

Tails shook his head. "No. You kidding? Jet wouldn't toss an opportunity like this to the side." He followed his friend towards the outskirts of the futuristic metropolis. "I came up here to tell you the news and give you your gear. I'm pretty sure Wave tweaked his board so I decided on making a few adjustments to yours. So, you ready for this?"

"Absolutely."

Like he thought, no way out.

**Random? Yeah… Well the good news is, I got another 100 theme challenge done. The other good news is… this is my 30****th**** story! :D I wasn't expecting it to be a Sonic one shot, but –sigh- that's the irony of life. Sorry if I wasted your time on this ^^; So, I'd like to point out a few things:**

**1) You've probably noticed Tails' "sarcasm" towards Sonic in this, right? Well in Sonic Colors, the two acted (in my opinion) more like brothers by being smart asses to each other ;) Of course there were some sweet moments, but…**

**2) I know I said I wasn't going to update any more random Sonic one shots, but with this challenge in the way, I'll be writing for this archive again. I'm sorry I left; really I am. I realized I lost a lot of… er, people who put me on their favorites. But anyway, expect more (and better) updates from me that go into the Sonic category and an update on "A Knight's Flame" sometime soon. I haven't been writing for my "Mario and Sonic" fanfic so we'll just put that to the side for now.**

**Well… thanks for stopping by (even if it was on accident).**


End file.
